


Death Note 100 Kink Challenge

by Mihaelgayhl



Category: Death Note
Genre: 100 kink challenge, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dry Humping, Gags, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihaelgayhl/pseuds/Mihaelgayhl
Summary: Figured it was about time I did this, tags will be added as each chapter is added! Mainly Matt/Mello





	1. Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to update this weekly! Happy new year to everyone!!!! This will mostly be a mix of drabbles and lengthier work, it depends on the prompt. Enjoy!

“Don’t you think we should be out partying like normal twenty year olds Mell?” Matt said, arms draped behind the sofa as he listened to the bangs of pre-emptive fireworks, red and green lights flickering through their windows, illuminating the back of Mello’s head for a moment before fizzling away as fast as it had come. “Can’t you imagine, me and you trying to neck a bottle of vodka, or even better, sneak it into a club so we don’t have to pay for drinks.” Matt let out a sigh. “I am so broke and I know you’re just as broke but I’m sure we could find a few dollars around here.” He glanced around the cluttered apartment and wrinkled his nose. “As long as you didn’t want to drink the good stuff we’d be fine. Plus that fake I.D. I got works great. S’weird not being able to buy drink anymore.”

Mello turned the monitor of his computer off and spun around in his chair, watching as Matt fumbled for his cigarettes clumsily. They were forever falling out of his pockets, littered around the place anywhere Matt found himself sitting and more often than not Mello found himself collecting little piles of them that had stuck to his thigh when he sat down or wiping bits of tobacco off himself. Matt didn’t notice when Mello sat beside him, or the excited talking of the host on the TV program which was counting down with excitement. Mello took the cigarette from between Matt’s lips, pressing his own against Matt’s for a moment, gently sliding their mouths together as cheering erupted from the TV screen. Mello pulled back, putting Matt’s cigarette back into his hand. “Happy new Year Jeevas.”


	2. Drunk

It wasn’t often Matt found himself drunk. The thrum of alcohol in his veins and the spinning in his head made him nauseous, even thinking about it _sober_ made him nauseous, and yet he could never quite walk away when a group of people were offering shots, or when he was challenged to down in his drink in under eight seconds. In fact, he enjoyed the challenge, _thrived_ on it, enjoyed the rush that came with beating it and seeking something harder, something far more elusive that so few had could claim.

It was of no surprise when Matt was lying face down on the floor two hours into the party, clutching a nearly empty bottle of rum close to his head, hand in a death grip around the neck of it as people stepped over him to help themselves to beer. Turns out drinking an entire bottle of straight rum _was_ something Matt was unable to do despite his best abilities. His tongue felt fat and heavy in his mouth as he tried to roll it into words which only came out as garbled slurs as he rolled onto his back and tried to force himself into a sitting position.

“Here.” Mello said, pushing a plastic cup filled with water to his lips. “Drink.”

Matt opened his mouth obediently, gulping down the water in quick mouthfuls, ignoring what dripped down his chin and onto his shirt. Mello crushed the cup in his hand when Matt was done, throwing it into a nearby bin.

“Nice.” Matt mumbled, mind a little clearer thanks to the water. Mello shoved a slice of bread into his hand.

“Eat that. Then you’re going to bed.”

Matt opened his mouth to protest, it was still early, he wasn’t that drunk, hell he hadn’t even thrown up, but his mouth shut itself at the steely glare that Mello gave him, taking small mouthfuls of the bread instead. Mello took Matt’s free hand and hauled him to his feet leading him up the stairs into an empty room, dropping him onto the bed. Matt complained as Mello forced him to roll onto his side so he wouldn’t choke if he was sick, but despite his complaining he quickly fell asleep as Mello was leaving the room.

Matt stirred a few hours later when the mattress next to him dipped. Their house was now quiet, the thumping music had stopped and only a few hushed voices could be heard from downstairs, mostly people who had drunk too much and had no way to get home now trying to find themselves any spare patch of floor to lay down on and sleep until morning. “S’it late?” Matt asked, sleep tinging his voice as the stale taste of alcohol coated his breath. The haze of drunkenness had long since worn off and he could feel the familiar ache in his stomach which signalled a coming hangover.

Mello mumbled something under his breath, leaning his head on Matt’s shoulder when he sat up. Matt turned Mello’s head to look at him, Mello flashed him a slightly lopsided grin. “Do you feel better?” Mello asked, “You weren’t great earlier.”

“I’m always great.” Matt said, “But yes much better now. Who knew rum was so deadly?”

“Don’t worry I finished it off for you.” Mello said, patting Matt’s back with a reassuring hand, “Plus its friends. So, we won in the end.”

Matt laughed, combing his hands through Mello’s hair slowly. “Well, thanks for defeating them, you know I was gunna try myself next week. But now I’ll have to find something else to defeat. Can’t stop the streak now y’know.”

Mello huffed a laugh into Matt’s collar, kissing along it idly unaware of Matt’s usual constant chattering had gone completely silent as his hands crept under the hem of Matt’s shirt, idly running his fingers along the soft skin, tracing along his spine.

“Mell…what are you doing?”

“What does it feel like?” Mello said, “I’m touching you obviously.”

“Well obviously, but I meant-“ Matt’s words were drowned out as Mello kissed him deeply, drawing his tongue into his mouth easily to rub it with his own. Mello broke the kiss with a wet pop, a lopsided grin on his face as he slid into Matt’s lap, lightly grinding his hips down. Matt bit back a surprised gasp as Mello’s lips traced along the curve of his neck, lightly pressing his teeth into the supple skin, sucking the bite for a moment until a purple blemish began to form.

Matt could feel the hardness in Mello’s pants grind against his thigh slowly, soft gasps of pleasure being muffled into his shoulder as Mello’s arms looped themselves around his neck tightly. Matt lifted his leg slightly higher to increase the pressure, his stomach rolling pleasurably at the loud moan that slipped out of Mello’s mouth. He was always loud when he had a bit to drink, unable to hide himself behind his usual stoic expressions and stubborn will to not let out any noise in case he embarrassed himself, it didn’t matter how many times Matt told him he _liked_ to hear him, Mello usually bit down on the back of his hand or grit his teeth in protest. But, as Matt had discovered one night, it was so much harder to be silent when alcohol was thrumming in Mello’s veins, head full of cotton wool and pleasure, unable to focus on anything except the sensations which were so utterly overwhelming Mello couldn’t even think for long enough to cover his mouth.

Mello’s hips dropped lower to grind harder on Matt’s thigh, a string of cursing being stuttered into Matt’s ear as Mello’s arms tightened around him, fingers curling into Matt’s shirt.

“Already?” Matt said, ignoring Mello’s panting as he quickly flipped them over onto the bed, straddling Mello’s hips. Mello stuck his middle finger out to him which Matt immediately took into his mouth, sucking on it gently before pulling back with a grin.

Mello smirked, his free hand going to Matt’s belt quickly undoing it “Get a move on Jeevas, haven’t got all day.”

The next morning Mello couldn’t look any of the people who had fallen asleep downstairs in the eye. Turns out when he was loud, he was _really_ loud.


	3. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for my last chapter being late I whipped up a quick drabble, enjoy!

“Are you sure about this?” Mello asked, running a finger along the curve of Matt’s spine. It had been a while since he had Matt naked, with work piling up he found himself out of the house more and more often. Matt never complained, well except for the sudden explosion of texts he would get when Matt realised he had ran out of toilet paper, and for the most part Matt just waved him goodbye without turning around his chair, face too glued to his computer screen as he coded.

Today had been different when he arrived home, Matt just slightly too clingy, tongue and fingers licking at any part of exposed skin despite Mello’s confused protests. He grabbed hold of Matt’s wrists pinning them to his sides as they were trying to undo the laces on his pants, nails digging into the tight knot but it refused to give.

“You’re excited today.” Mello said, trying to catch the breath that had been kissed out of him. “Is it _that_ kind of day?”

Matt nodded, shivering when Mello’s hands drifted lower to squeeze his ass. “Fine. Strip for me.”

It didn’t take long for clothes to be scattered across the floor, Matt’s breath catching in his throat as Mello patted his lap, watching as Matt laid over his knees. He could feel Matt’s dick grind against his thigh, already hard and slightly sticky with excitement, smearing precum over the leather as he settled. “How many?” Mello wondered aloud, hand lightly grabbing the flesh of Matt’s ass, gently kneading at it until it turned a soft pink.

Matt shivered in response, words catching in his throat. It wasn’t an actual question that Mello had asked and the words hung heavily in the air as Mello’s fingers moved from his ass to his thigh, thumb rubbing soothing circles for a moment before pulling away.

Matt heard the slap before he felt it, the familiar delicious sting on his skin and the heat that pooled in his stomach surprising him so much he couldn’t keep his voice down. “A-Ah!”

“That’s one.” Mello said, rubbing his palm against the pink tinged skin. “Nine more.”

Matt squirmed on his thigh, the sting turning to a steady burn as Mello’s hand smacked down, barely giving him time to collect himself between each strike. The friction on his cock was becoming too much to bear as he jolted forwards each time Mello struck him, precum oozed out of his tip, dripping onto the leg of Mello’s pants, the leather glistening with fluid. Matt’s mouth hung open as he tried to catch his breath, thighs shaking as Mello’s hand struck him with most force yet. Matt’s back arched as he let out a loud cry, cum dripping from Mello’s thigh onto the floor.

“Ten.” Mello said, rubbing the now burning red skin, it felt hot to the touch and he smirked to himself as he felt Matt shudder under him at the gentle caress. Mello gently pulled Matt up to sit, ignoring the hiss of pain as Matt’s abused skin touched the sheets, instead he dipped his fingers into the sticky cum on his leg. “What’s this?”

“A-Ah…” Matt averted his gaze. “That…well you see…”

“Did I say you could?” Mello said, pushing his fingers against Matt’s lips. Matt opened his mouth slowly. “No I didn’t.” Mello pushed his fingers into Matt’s mouth watching as he sucked them clean. “You never learn. Looks like you earned another ten.”

Matt whimpered at the thought, but whether it was from apprehension or excitement he didn’t know, all he knew was his dick was already hard again at the thought, all too happy to roll back onto his stomach when Mello guided him too. The cock ring that Mello slipped onto him however, was another matter.

“Only good boys get to cum.” Mello reminded him. “And you haven’t been good.”

Matt regretted not being good.


	4. Correcting each other's technique

Matt winced at the sharp tug of his hair. It was the umpteenth time it had happened in the last five minutes and he could feel his scalp starting to burn from each harsh pull.

“Not like that Matt, watch your teeth.” Mello huffed out. His patience was wearing thin, it seemed like no matter how he tried to guide Matt he could not stop his teeth from lightly scraping whenever he tried to suck his dick.

Matt batted his hand out of his hair, taking Mello out of his mouth irritated. “It’s harder to do when you won’t stop complaining it’d feel fine if you stopped looking for flaws.”

Mello rolled his eyes as Matt sat back, rubbing his sore jaw. He had been trying for the last ten minutes or so and the burn was starting to become more than uncomfortable, the carpet was digging into his bare knees and no matter how he shifted he was just completely uncomfortable.

“Look,” Mello said, “It’s not that difficult you just need to relax your jaw a bit more and cover your teeth with your lips.”

“While trying to keep moving, breathing and doing that thing with my tongue.” Matt muttered. “So so simple.”

“Well I can do it. No reason you can’t.”

“Oh go fuck yourself Mello.” Matt snapped, standing up. “Just because it’s easy for you doesn’t make it easy for me. It fucking hurts after a while.”

“…You never said it hurt. I know it’s achy but you just power through that usually. Or at least you can.”

“Yeah well it does.” Matt said, pointing to the red marks on his knees where the carpet had been digging into him as he knelt.

Mello clicked his teeth at the sight, it wasn’t often Matt pointed out the stress on his body that had been caused by certain positions. Things like carpet burn Matt kind of enjoyed, the red skin a prominent reminder of how roughly he was fucked into the floor or scratch marks which proved how desperately he was wanted. But this, this was different. A reminder of his failures and inability to provide the pleasure that Mello craved and he couldn’t stand it. Mello grabbed Matt’s arm and pulled him onto the bed, ignoring Matt’s squawk of surprise.

“Sit up.” Mello said, nudging Matt’s thigh until he was sat up straight on the bed, head resting against the headboard. “Comfier?” He asked, waiting until Matt nodded before kneeling in front of him. “We’re trying this again until you get it right.” Mello ran his finger along Matt’s jaw trailing up to reach his lips gently pressing his finger between them. “Open up.”

Matt slowly opened him mouth, Mello pressed his thumb inside, pushing Matt’s tongue down with the pad of his thumb. “Warm…” He mumbled to himself, pulling the digit from Matt’s mouth. “Now just do as I tell you and you’ll do fine. Relax your jaw.”

Matt stared at him indignantly. Mello stared straight back unwavering, Matt let out a heavy sigh and forced himself to relax, jaw becoming more slack as it hung open. Mello wrapped his hand around his cock stroking it a couple times before sliding it Matt’s mouth with a pleasured hum. Mello never did manage to get over just how wet and soft Matt’s mouth was, especially when he didn’t have to worry about Matt’s teeth scraping his sensitive skin. Mello slid his hands into Matt’s hand, tentatively rocking his hips forwards being careful not to choke Matt. Matt’s hands rested on Mello’s thighs, nails digging into the supple flesh each time the rock of Mello’s hips forced his cock down the back of his throat, tears forming in the corner of his eyes at the pressure and burn of his throat being stretched open. Mello pulled back a little so Matt could catch a breath of air before pushing himself back into his throat again. The tightness was almost dizzying and Mello couldn’t hold back his soft moans, lightly tugging Matt’s hair as pleasure trickled down his spine. He let his hands drop from Matt’s hair down his sides as Matt began to bob his head on his own with relaxed ease. Mello shifted his weight into a more comfortable position. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I'd update every week? Yeah I'm a liar.


	5. Dry Humping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little drabble. I'll be trying to update this much quicker as I now have much more free time! Hooray! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated

The cupboard was unbearably hot, the middle of summer in L.A with no air conditioning in sight. Mello could already feel the sweat beading on his forehead without Matt uncomfortably pressed up against him. A simple job, Matt had told him, in and out, fifteen minutes tops. Yet here they were, forty minutes in, crammed into a cupboard because security had chosen to drop by for a surprise inspection.

“Can you move away for three seconds?” Mello hissed to Matt, the warm breath on his neck only serving to make him warmer, skin sliding around in his leather with uneasy slickness.

“Move to wear exactly?” Matt whispered back. “All the super roomy room? Yeah I’ll just fucking morph into the shelves great idea Mell.”

Mello turned his head away in annoyance, twisting his body a little in an attempt to wriggle into a more comfortable position. He froze when he heard the soft moan drop from Matt’s lips and felt the gentle rutting on his thigh.

“Are…Are you kidding me right now?!” Mello exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

“Hey if they catch us they’ll be too sho-shocked to shoot on sight.” Matt muttered between soft pants.

Mello scowled to himself for a moment before pressing a little closer, his thigh grinding into the front of Matt’s pants harder than before. Matt bit down on his lip, the friction was growing uncomfortable, his cock leaking into boxers and pressing against his zipper in a way that was almost painful. The cramped room grew ever warmed as Matt rolled his hips against Mello’s thigh almost desperately, sweat running from his temples and his shirt sticking to back as his fingers gripped onto the thin metal shelves behind him.

“Will you just _cum already you fucking idiot_.” Mello snapped quietly. Matt jolted, breath catching in his throat as his fingers turned white from clutching at the shelves. He was grateful his jeans were already dark so the growing wet spot couldn’t be seen easily. Matt stood back up properly, grimacing at the uncomfortable stickiness in his pants and the now higher temperature of the room.

“Are they gone yet?”

“No.” Mello replied in a hushed whisper. “So I hope you like the feeling of cum drying to your dick cause you’re gunna be stuck like that for a while.”


	6. Gags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I'm updating for the second day in a row? I sure as shit can't. Another quick drabble.

The notice was taped to their door when Matt arrived home, big bold angry words scrawled in thick black marker. ‘Will you shut the fuck up at night!! We get it you’re getting laid!!!!!’ The extra exclamation points and triple underlying of shut the fuck up only made Matt laugh quietly to himself as he pulled the notice off the door and headed inside.

Mello too, laughed when he saw the notice, as if he didn’t hear their upstairs neighbour clacking about in her heels every second of the day or their neighbour to the left of them’s children screaming about not wanting to go to bed just yet. It was part of living in an apartment, unfortunately you heard your neighbours. Mello had always been vocal about his pleasure, after all if he was having a good time he was going to make sure every person on this side of the planet heard about it. He had never been one for self-control so simply holding back was out of the question, and even with a hand pressed across his mouth or a cock stuffed between his lips he couldn’t help but let the sluttiest moans leak out. It was in his nature. Which is why Mello simply shrugged the note aside as a non issue. His neighbours would simply have to deal with it.

He didn’t bank on Matt doing something about it.

It was a surprise for him when Matt slipped the ring gag between his parted lips, swollen from the kiss they had just broken, and pushed him to his knees. Matt ran his fingers through Mello’s hair for a moment, giving him the chance to stop if he needed too, but Mello moved closer. His soft pink tongue stuck out from the hole in the gag and licked along the front of Matt’s jeans, tracing the bulge there. Mello was already letting out soft whines of want as Matt unzipped his jeans letting his cock spring free. His fingers tangled in Mello’s hair as he guided his dick through the hole in the gag. His head fell back on the couch and he let out a quiet moan of pleasure as Mello’s tongue worked itself along the shaft, pulling back to lap at the precum oozing out of the slit.

“Fuck Mello, feels so good.” Matt moaned, pushing Mello’s head back down, he could feel Mello’s grunt of surprise but could hear nothing, both the gag and his cock effectively silencing him. He gently guided Mello’s head into a steady rhythm, allowing Mello’s slick tongue to work its way along every inch of himself. Matt let out a loud moan as his cock brushed against the back of Mello’s throat, the sudden tightness cause him to jolt, thighs twitching as he came down Mello’s throat without warning. “Ah….shit Mell…” He panted, pulling his cock out of Mello’s mouth as Mello gagged a little. “Are you ok?”

Mello just shot him a silent glare as Matt moved to undo the gag from the back of his head.

“Fuck you for not giving me a warning.” Mello rasped.

The next day a new notice was pinned to their front door, still complaining about noise. This time, Mello had a plan to shut Matt up for a change.


End file.
